This patent application relates to the streaming of audio data in audio systems. In particularly, this invention relates to audio sound reproduction using addressable loudspeakers from as few as one to a typical number of eight loudspeakers and up to 128 addressable loudspeakers, all of which are disposed to provide an effect of sound surrounding the listener. Depending upon the embodiment, a larger number of audio speakers can also be used.
In order to understand the current invention, it is helpful to understand the manner in which a conductor conducts a band. A transmitter, or audio server, is analogous to a band conductor. The receivers, or speakers, are analogous to the band members. All the band members are always watching the conductor. They follow exactly what the conductor does. When the conductor has the baton in his hand and is moving it, the music is playing. If the conductor speeds up his rhythm, the band will also speed up. If the conductor slows down, the band will slow down. If the conductor should stop for any reason, the music will stop. The band members are very disciplined and only do what the conductor tells them to do. They are completely dependent upon the conductor and only take orders from the conductor.
The following patents relate generally to wireless audio speaker systems.
PCT Publication WO 97/29550 describes a wireless speaker system using a digital receiver/controller for controlling audio transducing equipment.
PCT Publication WO 99/23856 describes a home remote wireless speaker system as for earphone applications and which employs analog to digital and digital to analog conversion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,982 describes a specific type of wireless transmitter with an infrared analog wireless stereo speaker system in a surround sound environment using either wireless stereo speakers or stereo earphones, as well as wired speakers.
Japanese Publication JP2004336252 and Korean Publications KR20020080153, KR20030021986, KR20040076983, and KR20040097506 describe various wireless speaker arrangements.